gleemaxfandomcom-20200213-history
Virgil, The Vagabond
Background Virgil is an ancient rogue, who has lived far beyond the life of an average human. His list of career accomplishments is daunting, and involves the acquisition of the magical items he has in his possession. He is constantly drunk and, friendly unless an individual makes him otherwise. He has a fixation for any object he feels would suit his look, and will often challenge the owner to a contest of skill for the item. He loves a challenge, and will rarely turn one down. Abilities *God-like Balance :*Virgil’s skills as a rogue make him capable of feats that would seem impossible. He can balance on any surface, even water and smoke, and can stand on objects that shouldn’t be able to support his weight. This is a skill. *Walk on any surface :*Virgil can walk on any surface, be it vertical, or even a surface perpendicular to the direction of gravity (a ceiling, if you will.) This is a supernatural ability. *Scale any surface :*Virgil can climb a sheer surface without form of handhold, and can climbed an angled surfaces with even the slightest form of texture. This is a skill. *Blend with Shadows :*Virgil can disappear from view within a shadow. This is a skill. *Master of Tumblers :*Virgil is a master at opening mechanical locking devices. This does not carry over to any kind of electric locking mechanism, such as key card devices. This is a skill. *Master of Escape :*Virgil can pass through passages that would normally be impossible, including a pipe down to 3 in. in diameter. He can pass through magical barriers, such as a wall of force. This is a skill. *Acrobatic Master :*Virgil can tumble, flip and leap with ease. He is capable of jumping 20 feet vertically, or 80 feet horizontally, as well as performing other extraordinary feats of agility. This is a skill. *Purity of Body :*Through a strict diet of fruit and vegetables, including his massive consumption of alcohol Virgil has mastery over his own bodies healing. By focusing, he can quickly regenerate his wounds; those that would take weeks or months can be healed in about an hour of uninterrupted concentration. He can also stop a wound from bleeding instantaneously, and has immunity to poisons, viruses, and can remove dangerous bacteria from his system. This is a skill. *Mastery of Senses :*Virgil’s senses are razor sharp. He can hear conversations from hundreds of feet away. He can identify the scent of an individual person. The tiniest change in a person’s demeanor, the twinge of a muscle, and he will catch it. This is a skill. *Sleight of Hand :*Virgil is a master of sleight, able to make people or items ‘disappear,’ even a clearly seen individual. This effect is merely a trick of the senses, and the objects are merely displaced, up to ten feet in any direction. This is a skill. *Only Plain Sight :*Virgil can only be seen by an eye. Attempts to scry him will fail, and a scry on the location he is won’t reveal him to be there. Cameras won’t pick him up. Spells targeted at him are not guaranteed to hit their mark. This is a supernatural ability. *Drink like a Demon :*Virgil can consume any amount of alcohol without losing consciousness, or dying. This is a skill. Items *Ring of Sustenance :*While wearing this ring, Virgil does not need to eat, or drink water. It does not substitute for the diet required for purity of body. *Ring of Awakening :*While wearing this ring, Virgil does not tire, and cannot fall asleep unwillingly. *Ring of Mending :*This ring allows Virgil to mend any object, provided that he has all the material that the item was composed of. *Chain of Tongues :*Worn around the neck, it allows Virgil to communicate in any language, written or spoken. Languages done by gestures, such as sign language, are not affected. *Virgil’s Rapier :*With a blade length of 42 inches Virgil’s Rapier is made of a porous stone material that has been honed to a diamond edge. Capable of cutting nearly any material (not all the way through, or even easily, but still capable of doing it) and it’s porosity making it capable of being saturated with poisons. *Magical Properties :*Bleeding Vicious wounds. Despite being hones to a fine edge and point, the rapier leaves jagged wounds. These wounds are instantly soaked in an anticoagulant that adapts to the victims biology, causing the wounds to bleed profusely. *Virgil’s 3-axis Immovable dagger :*A unique dagger, with a 7-1/2 inch blade, that has three triggers space along the grip. These triggers, when held down, make the dagger immobile in some way. One makes it so that the dagger cannot move along the axis of the blade (as in a thrust,) another makes it so that it cannot move in the axis of the hand guard, and the last in an axis perpendicular to the other two. This is a magical effect. *Virgil’s Fiddle :*A fiddle that Virgil enjoys playing. He keeps it in his possession at all times. Rubik: Player: Azuro_Arcanis